


Drop It Like You Mean It

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drop The Mic AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, rapping, television show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Supergirl was still in her pose when Josh dropped some beat with his mouth and Lena started the battle.“I thought it was Superman, when they said ‘going against a Super’Turns out it's just you, his nameless distant sister.But that's not a big difference to me, you see,Cause you're just a female version of him, Miss Blondie.”Or the AU where Supergirl and Lena Luthor were supposed to insult rap each other but then it turned into flirting.





	Drop It Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Drop The Mic yesterday, blame that.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The cheering was wild when the lights went on, shining the studio packed with people. Hands were already in the air and the spotlights were focusing on the hosts of the show.

“Yo, yo, yo, good evening everyone! This is Method Man here with Hailey Baldwin!” The tall and handsome host gestured his companion.

“What’s up guys. It’s me, Hailey.” She waved to the camera and then faced him. “Method, I’m incredibly excited for tonight’s special rapping battle.”

“Ha ha, I know what are you talking about. Everyone has been doing it for the last week ever since the list was public.” The audiences agreed with shouting and clapping. “Hailey, let’s not dragging the time and-”

The whole studio responded collectively, “ **DROP THAT MIC!** ”

The music went off, shouting and cheering were heard at every corner.

“Joshua, my man, how are you doing tonight?” Hailey asked the beatboxer who was going to be responsible for dubbing the beat for the contestants.

“I’m perfectly well, thank you Hailey. And honored, too.” Joshua said from the upper balcony, where his set of DJ table and mic were. “I can't wait for the battles tonight.”

“I got you, bro,” Method Man spoke and stood up, waving his palms upward, calling for cheering and once he got it, he continued, “We all know who is coming tonight. On my right is the one who saves the day, the beacon of hope from National City, Girl of Steel: Supergirl!”

The crowd went wild, jumping up and down when the familiar face appeared. The blond hair, the symbol, the cape. Everything that had made Supergirl the hero she was was in the frame, smiling at everyone. Her eyes scanned the crowd, as usual, checking for any sign of danger. The DEO had secured everything but of course, she still did it to make sure.

She didn't walk but flew down from the door to the center stage, where the battles always happened. The bright red cape followed and softly landed from her broad shoulders down to her boots. She made the pose of Super with two hands balling into fists, resting firmly on her hips, right at the golden belt and the red skirt.

The crowd cheered _‘Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl’_ and the hero’s smile grew into a bright grin.

“Going against a Super…” Method Man trailed off.

“...could only be a Luthor,” Hailey finished.

The cheering was deafening. It was the showdown of a lifetime between two symbols of forces, one good and one bad, even though now it only had symbolic meaning rather than an actual one because L-Corp was slowly regaining its positive reputation as well as its CEO.

“On my left, the savior of National City not with her strength but her brain. The hero without a cape: Lena Luthor!” Hailey yelled in joy.

Standing calmly in the frame was the figure of a woman. She waited for the spotlight and casually walked down the stairs, smiling politely at the crowd and shook hands with some people. The Super’s eyes were following her but to be sure that no one would ever try anything stupid.

Finally reaching the stage, Lena sent her opponent a smirk of confidence which drove the crowd even crazier. She was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of black pants that highlighted her curves perfectly.

An employee ran upstage and handed each of them a mic. They even had the micros personalized to the contestant’s symbolic colors. Supergirl’s mic was covered in blue, red and yellow glitter while Lena’s mic was wrapped in a sharp zigzag texture of green, black and white.

“Good evening, Supergirl,” Hailey greeted from the second balcony, “This is the first time you’ve been to a game show. Nervous?”

Supergirl chuckled and took one step forward, “I was a bit at first, then I found out who I was going to be up against, I think this is going to be an easy win.”

The _‘ooh’_ s and _‘aah’_ s were being heard. Lena Luthor only rolled her eyes with a smile. She brought the mic to her lips, “Oh, she's so naive. This would be like taking candy from a child.”

Everyone was hyped with the provocative greetings between the two contestants. Not just them, the audiences at home or on the internet were too. There was even a poll for everyone to vote and bet on which one would win.

“Oh hoho, it's getting hot, everyone,” Method Man sat down and looked at the beatboxer, “Josh, your turn.”

“Okay ladies, let's settle this battle the right way,” Joshua said and hit some soft music.

The Luthor woman moved slightly to the beat, bringing the mic onto her dark crimson red lips. “Josh, I’m going first. Hit me a beat.”

Supergirl was still in her pose when Josh dropped some beat with his mouth and Lena started the battle.

 

 **“I thought it was Superman, when they said ‘going against a Super’**  
**Turns out it's just you, his nameless distant sister.**

 **But that's not a big difference to me, you see,**  
**Cause you're just a female version of him, Miss Blondie.**

 

The beatbox stopped as Lena twirling her hair to mock Supergirl. The crowd cheered on the brunette’s bravery when she brought out one of the most discussed topics when Supergirl first appeared: comparing the cousins.

The smile on Supergirl’s face didn't even falter. She shrugged and said to the micro, “Josh, my turn.” Josh sent her a quirky and funky beat.

 

_ “I’m not saying that being a Luthor is dull _

_ But having a murderous brother is indeed pretty shameful. _

_You’re famous, beautiful, charming and rich_  
_Let’s be real, to all people here you’re just the Luthor bitch.”_

 

Everyone went wild at the insult and they hadn't expected Supergirl to be so straightforward and savage. They clapped for Supergirl and then for Lena to give her the support.

“Nice,” Lena faked a slow clap, “Joshua, go on.”

The beatboxer began again, the CEO swung slightly to the beat and began her comeback.

 

 **“Everytime your face comes into the TV**  
**I thought it was just some blonde Wonder Woman wannabe.**

 **Unlike your brother, you know how to cover your ass**  
**And that's the only smart thing I can find about you, Supersad.”**

 

The brunette even mocked to wipe tears from Supergirl’s face but the hero pouted and slightly shook her head. Josh started his beatboxing without a signal from the blonde because he sensed a mean reply.

 

 _“I’m sure to Rao you know what is Supersad damn well_  
_Cause everywhere you go, people yell ‘Go to hell’._

 

The crowd gasped and cheered like crazy but Supergirl continued.

 

 _“It wasn't your fault that your brother went crazy_  
_But under one roof with your attitude, anyone’d go ballooney.”_

 

Lena laughed at that and nodded as if it was a strong one. But she didn't hesitate, gesturing at Josh, “Let’s bring her back to the ground, Josh.”

 

 **“You think you're good for bringing up my brother’s sins**  
**Everyone knows Myriad was your father’s, where have you been?**

 **Probably you have a secret identity somewhere,**  
**But wherever you go, I’m still richer: billionaire.”**

 

Supergirl made a ‘yikes’ expression and went on with the beat.

 

 _“You're a billionaire, I guess that's cool_  
_But that money isn't coming from what you actually do._

 _Unlike you, I have earned my title of Super_  
_You thought people called you ‘Luthor’ but in fact, they're saying ‘loser’.”_

 

The hosts screamed in their mics while the audiences jumping and yelling in excitement. It seemed like the battle was about to get hot as they were coming near the final round.

“That was good,” Lena said in her mic, “Clever. You must have spent weeks to come up with that.”

“Nah, it's just so easy,” Supergirl smugly declared, her eyes moving up and down at her opponent, “Sweet Cheeks.”

“Sweet Cheeks?” One of Lena’s eyebrows was lifted. The brunette smirked and told Joshua to bring on the beat.

 

 **“Calling me a loser like back in highschool**  
**Bring your ass to my bedroom and I’ll show you who rules.”**

 

The hosts were seen dropping their mouths. Many of the audiences were too. They hadn't expected the flirt in this kind of battle and were incredibly excited for such surprise.

 

 **“You have superpowers, you think you're tough**  
**That's because you haven't met my Kryptonite handcuffs.**

 **I know you have no idea what is fame since birth**  
**Bet I can tell you a few things if you beg me in that short skirt.”**

 

It was insane, how the crowd reacted. The people were cheering for Supergirl to comeback with ‘flirt, flirt, flirt!’. The entire situation was funny and of course, the superhero brought the mic up to the lips, even though the grin still hadn't gone away on her face.

Supergirl immediately spoke out her reply.

 

 _“This skirt I’m wearing represents feminism_  
_If I’m taking it off, you’ll learn what is orgasm._

 _You can stand here and brag about the possessions you own_  
_Let's get in the sheets and it’s only my name you’ll moan_

 _In one interview, you said you have tried strap-ons_  
_It won’t be impressive anymore after you try fingers from Krypton.”_

 

A giant ‘damn’ was shouted among the crowd, following by many more. Lena Luthor licked her lips at the superhero. The vibe of flirting was so obvious and nobody even gave a damn about the result anymore. They want the brunette to strike back.

 

 **“Seeing me like this, to you, it must be torturous**  
**Being rich, famous, talented and smart is fabulous.**

 **You have to put your strength in those laser eyes**  
**Not using X-ray vision to check me out, that’s a lie.”**

 

The cheering had become laughter. The slight blush was caught on Supergirl’s face.

“I saw you looking, Girl of Steel,” Lena added in her attack.

The blonde alien snickered and shook her head. “No, Lena, it’s the opposite.”

 

 _“No money in this world can help you get away_  
_The thirst for me you have, it’s carved on your face.”_

 

Supergirl gestured the CEO’s eyes.

 

 _"You want me that much, better ask me out on a date_  
_Then I can bring you home and show you-”_ She popped up her chest, _“-how aliens mate.”_

 

When everyone thought it was the final blow and that Supergirl had had her victory, Lena stepped up to shove her chest against the blonde.

 

 **“Being all so confident, you’re making me sick**  
**Don’t cry in Kryptonian when you get your ass kicked.”**

 

Supergirl crossed her arms defiantly, didn’t move away.

 

 **“Want to beat someone in rapping, you’ve come to the wrong door**  
**Tonight I’ll have a Supersuit-”** Lena took the cape and flipped it over the hero’s head, **“-down on my bedroom floor.”**

 

With a blow of air. Supergirl successfully returned the cape to where it belonged but everyone noticed the glaring blush and the shy smirk on her face.

 

 **“It’s about to end, you should say goodbye**  
**When I’m done with you, your biggest weakness won’t be Kryptonite.”**

 

Lena pulled the micro away and dropped it.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!!!” Method Man shouted and ran to the stage along with Hailey.

Supergirl bit her lips to hide a grin as she stepped aside to make the place for the hosts. Lena still kept her ground, sending the hero another provocative lifting of her chin, getting ready for the result.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! That was crazy!” Hailey hopped constantly on her heels, “I think it’s time for us to decide who is the winner of this battle. Method Man?”

“That’s right, Hailey,” the male host continued and gestured both of the parties to take their side of the stage. Supergirl stood on the left and Lena Luthor was on the right.

“Is it the golden hair hero, the Girl of Steel: Supergirl?” Method Man stretched his palm on Supergirl’s side. The crowd cheered loudly, waving hands and whistling in agreement. Supergirl flipped her hands to ask for more support. They cheered louder.

As the sound faded away, Method Man gestured the brunette, “Or is it the bad girl in town: Lena Luthor?”

Everyone went insane. They shouted on the top of their lungs and then started chanting _‘Luthor, Luthor, Luthor’_. It was very obvious who had the crowd’s heart.

“Without a doubt, this trophy-” Method Man held up the golden mic, turning to the CEO, “-belongs to Lena Luthor!”

Supergirl and everyone clapped their hands, yelling their congratulations at the woman, who gratefully took the trophy with a smile on her face.

The camera slowly pulled away as the Super and the Luthor came close for a hug.

Among the sound and the music in the background, no one could hear the last provocative words Supergirl said into Lena Luthor’s ear.

“Your place or my place?”

 

____________________

 

“You were so mean, Lena,” Kara smiled at the woman resting next to her with her bright green eyes staring right back at her blue ones, “I thought we’d try to keep the flirting down.”

Lena grinned and flipped over on the mattress, exposing her naked back against the cool air inside the room. “You called me _‘bitch’_ first. That triggers my Luthor blood.”

The blonde winced apologetically, “I’m sorry about that but you were the one who told me to not hold back. _‘Drop it like you mean it’_ wasn’t it?”

They giggled. Kara pulled Lena into her chest.

“I had to bring out _‘Kryptonite handcuffs’_ ,” Lena said, closing her eyes.

“You don’t need that to have a Supersuit on your bedroom floor tonight,” Kara responded, giving her girlfriend a kiss right behind her ear. “How did you know I checked you out with my X-ray vision?”

“When you said _‘strap-on’_ and _‘fingers’_ in a same sentence, I figured,” Lena chuckled, “Good night, Loser.”

“Good night, Winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below!


End file.
